Question: Stephanie has taken 6 exams and her average score so far is 79. If she gets 100, a perfect score, on the remaining 3 exams, what will her new average be?
Explanation: If she gets 100 on the remaining exams, the sum of her scores will be $6 \cdot 79 + 3 \cdot 100 = 774$ Her overall average will then be $774 \div 9 = 86$.